147057-commodities-exchange-temporarily-offline
Content ---- ---- ---- theres a reason they got so much cheaper and it isnt the drop rate lol its y they took it down | |} ---- ---- ---- Please do ... | |} ---- pretty sure the drop rate is a big part...the glory bags are dropping tons at once saw 1 guy on forums who got 7 from 1 bag...thats something that would cause a crash....tho idk what was wrong with commodity EX but if it played a big part it in they better fix it :C | |} ---- ---- ---- Yesterday I spent an hour to kill pigeons in order to get some leather. Finished my outfitter daily... I won't do it again... may be. | |} ---- ---- I spent an hour killing humanoids for cloth. Got 0 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No wonder why, for me it's a game breaking problem. | |} ---- ---- Are you a Survivalist? If so, where are you trying to farm? If not, it's a wasted effort. | |} ---- ---- Unlike you im more patient than this, i'm not gona cancel my subscription in the first place but i know something like this f's it up for the game. F2P was the only thing that could save this game and it's been going allright since the drop but i'm 100% sure that because of bugs like this and server issues in the beginning they lost thousands of people. Carbine needs to give a more serious impression to their new and old users. Right now you have taken down a large portion of auction house with only this thread as the info and it's really no info at all. | |} ---- ---- Dungeons and ask in zone chat, people have shittons. Contracts drop these too. | |} ---- Relax man do you even know why it was taken down? I'd rather it be down than a bunch of stuff in the cx get deflated in price | |} ---- ---- Thought as much after 3 Superb Class Focci popped up in my bags again after I've sold them. Sure I've opened a bunch of bags, but I'm never that lucky. | |} ---- So this was fixed today eventually. Again, without any communication from Carbine staff despite this is the one "official" announcement thread started by a Community Manager. Nice job on this one CRB_Sunshine ;) Anyway, thanks the devs for fixing it. It's always good to see you care about exploits/bugs ! :) Cheers ! | |} ---- Wrong on all counts. It was fixed yesterday. Downtime for the hotfix was announced here and here. They never publicly discuss exploits that are in the wild, even after their fixed that is an industry standard. Like I said, most games don't go into detail on an exploit while it is happening especially when it can mess up the economy. They very rarely even talk about it afterward in case they give out details that might help other people figure out other exploits. Edited November 17, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- That's what I said, what is wrong with this ? Maybe there was a small delay because we may not be on the same timezone... While these two posts announce the resolution of the issue (downtime for the hotfix), not its status while everyone is asking for it, not any update; this current thread was the first public "official" announcement (Oh and twitter but with no information at all about community exchange or aven a link...). Why not update it pointing to them (or the opposite) at some point ? I think something like "Yeah, we know, we're working on it, it will take at least two days." type of answer would have been way better than no answer at all, letting players think Carbine does not give a sh## about them or their experience withe the game and community. It really felt like they do not even read this. I know this is not the case, but please... A two line update every day would've been really nice and professional. This way players that started following this thread when the issue opened could get notified (by email for example) of updates and resolution. I totally agree on this one ! Were it before, while or after the exploit was doable, they have to keep it secret. But that's not the kind of information I'm asking for huh ? Frequent updates when an issue is open is an industry standard as well. Would it be an open support ticket, open bug or even during incident management. Totally ! But this will never happen if Carbine does not put efforts into communicating with player. We're not piggy banks. We're friends that are here because we love the tremendous amount of work and passion they put in while making this game. Please do not let this go away... Talk with people, more. So, not a big issue after all. I'm just a bit disappointed by the lack of communication. I hope that they'll try to do better next time. I'm sorry if my post sounded offensive, that was not the goal at all. HFGL chaps ;) | |} ---- You shouldn't be.When it comes to exploits, the less said the better. Admitting it happened, giving any sort of detail about it, just gets people thinking about how to try and replicate it. As for the idea of a 'non-update update'? Sorry, to my mind, that's just a waste of time. They told us when it had to go down, they told us when it was coming back up. When they start on a fix like this they don't know how long it will take or even if the first solution(s) will work. So no point in giving estimates that will probably turn out to be wrong. That is what looks unprofessional, not waiting to say something until you're sure. | |} ----